Untitled
by LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12
Summary: I need title suggestion. Alternate Universe story, I maded an Aerith living and survived Sephiroth kill attemp :


Chapter 1. The Prelude

AN: Well guys or Girls. This is my first story published here on so please be gentle with me. Im new author especially from that Im not English too, Im mainly Polish, but I like writing in English so why not publish my Fic in English. Be gentle with revievs.

AN 2: I don't have an title for this so receving an propositions for title will be apprecitaded.

Dedications: For my MegaTen online whole clan named Stupify: You Guys and Girls rocks. Really :).

Disclamimer: LadydemolatronTheDarkusLady12 does not own anything in in this CrossOVer FanFic. SE owns all characters MEntioned here :P.

"Goddess Mineva, send me an powerful guardian".

These are the words of Aerith Gainsborought. She was an flowergirl and wielder of white materia, needed for one mysterious enemy to resurface. Yes, after incident of Deepground it rewealed that Sephiroth, main enemy of Gaia and Lifestream, returned again to conquer and rule all inhabitants of planet again, this time he was cyborgized and without white materia he cannot break an spell on his Mako Tank tomb and take for first revenge on his archenemy, then rule whole planet as whole God. For now also Minerva cannot gotten into his plans, she tried to spy him, but he was again powerful and blocked her interference for good. Also he used the remmants of Jenova for his plans again : Kadaj, Yoz and Yazoo. For now he layed low, but invasions of Shadow beasts, summons of Bahamut sin and Bahamut Fury was told that he tries make mayhem again.  
>This time in Lifestream she encounter possibly powerful one human soul. HE was alone and scared seeing these greenlight and blackness of rocks. It was clear that he is from another world, what never seen that things before.<p>

"Im dead ?" The soul talked to himself.

"Who are you?" Goddess called that poor soul she seen. It was obviously male, and have an pride. Maybe soldier who been killed and was sended here or not. She couldn't tell what he looks, all souls was genderless. He was suprised seeing amored and powerful Female here, and from looks it seems that she was an propably goddess ruling this dimension with supreme.

" Im from another dimension,my goddess. I don't know if Im died or not, I remember only destroying an Facitility, before coming here. I been human of course, once cheated death and became one of hated in my dimension. My name goddess is Adam. Adam Jensen."

" One of my servants, Aerith is in grave danger from her arch enemy, named Sephiroth. He is grave psycho who wants takeover world. He always tried to destroy Gaia and Lifestream, yes this place is called Lifestream. First he summoned an meteor and tried to wound fatally planed so he tried gain gods knowlegde and rule the planet by himself but he was stopped, and Aerith casted spell called Holy for stop his Black Magic spell called Meteor. Secondly he infected Lifestream his avarennes and maded so much people die from disease called Geostigma, and used one of remmants of Jenova, named formerly Kadaj to return and kill his opponent Cloud Strife and again Aerith but was stopped again, and some people lifes was saved. Now he returned again, in this time he is cyborgized, his body was an test of Deepground forces, who fused mako and technology into capable personas to make them better and powerful. From what I know Deepground have locked him in Mako tank, in one of destroyed shinra laboratories, what are hidden deep in Earth but I don't know where he is exacly. As an goddes I could revive you In Gaia, for help that poor girl Aerith to complete her destiny and rid that monster once for good. HE is dangerous if outside Deepground modificitation, he have whole Jenova abilities: Fast travel,healing, and his one-winged angel transformation, using magic without materia. I really need someone to look and keep Aerith safe from him and his other brothers."

The soul was silent when goddess telled that revelations but in end It talked again to Lifestream Goddess calm and sure:

" I could help my goddess. It could be fun to match someone like me If i regain my whole body. I been cyborg too, I could keep an eye for that girl for you Goddes"

Minerva smiled at this soul

" My name is Minerva. If you could be lost I also could answer to yours prayers. You will be transpored with your original body to outskirts of Midgar city. You could get an job easilly. I see you been soldier in your life, Im not mistaken ? "

" I been once in my dimension cop and Security chief, goddes, you not mistaken."

" So we maden deal, take care my favourite Life stream inhabitant once."

Also Minerva talked again to Aerith when she was in sleep. She appeared in her mind.

" Aerith you have an guardian for now. He will show himself soon."  
>" Thank you goddess for your help. I will be not scared anymore that he will attack again. That monster Sephiroth will not come for me. Thank you".<p>

Goddess exited her mind. If he help her, she could defeat that abnomination of Jenova once and for always.

Outskirts of Midgar city of Gaia Planet. It was nighttime, and no one noticed an man entering the city from now

"Its time to do job for Goddess. For now I need track that flower girl and make sure that remmants of Jenova not come first for her".

are apprecitaded :)


End file.
